White Christmas
by Hollyberries and Vanilla beans
Summary: You and your boyfriend Ivan spend Christmas eve together. *Serious Fluffyness; Reader insert*


He was standing on the back porch in a well worn, dull gray, faded suede jacket with his pale gray scarf looped half haphazardly around his neck. He was completely still. His head tilted slightly to take in the view of the open skyline. He just stood there, looking up at the dark sky... and the thousands of large, white, fluffy flakes of snow that swirled around him.

You sat at the tiny dining room table, drinking a cup of hot chocolate topped with way too much whipped cream. His was sitting across from you. Steaming and untouched. You sighed and leaned back in you chair, bringing the mug to you lips and watching you boyfriend, Ivan, as he continued to gaze at the world being coated by the blizzard.

This Christmas eve had been fun. It was your 3rd year together celebrating Christmas as a couple since he had moved to Michigan (of all places) from Russia. You had a romantic, candlelit dinner at which there had been intimate talking and laughter. Later, you had watched movies and snuggled together. There had been popcorn and candy and all around a soft feeling happiness and joy. But there was sadness as well. He was slightly withdrawn. And although he had tried to hide it, you felt that longing all the same. For home. For family.

Wanting to interrupt the silent tension with a short break, you had left the living room with promises to return with hot chocolate. When you returned with the steaming cups of coco, cream, and milk, he was gone. You had searched almost everywhere in the small condo that you shared before finally looking in the one place you should have gone to at the very beginning. Outside.

You placed your cup onto the table and rose silently, pushing your chair back away from the table with ease. Going to the entryway, you pulled on your UGGS, a light sweater-ish jacket, and a thin pair of gloves. You went to the sliding glass door that lead out onto the porch and opened it carefully, the snow muted the dull squeaking of it as the door slide along it's track. You came to a stand still behind him, slightly off to his left shoulder. You waited. He didn't turn around.

"Ivan..." you spoke quietly, just enough to get his attention. He jumped and his head whipped around. "Ax! Privet, I'm sorry. When did you get there?" You smiled gently, "Just now." Walking up with soft steps to stand beside him, you laced your gloved fingers through his large, warm hand. You turned your head towards the sky. It was quiet for a period of time. Peaceful.

"It's a beautiful night." You murmured thoughtfully. "Da." he responded. More Silence. You leaned against him slightly and looked up at his face. "You miss your family, don't you?" He took a deep breath and let it out before answering. "Da." His hand tightened around yours and he smiled. "Eto budet khorosho, next year, we will have enough money to bring Katyusha and Natalya here. And then we will be together again." His face turned once again to look at the sky.

You watched him another minute before closing you eyes and resting your head on his shoulder. "It's been tough." You murmured. Your boss was having you work more hours every night and recently started hinting that soon, working on weekends would not be optional. And Ivan's job wasn't getting any easier. The rent was going up so 'extra things' were becoming less and less popular. It had been hard to keep scraping together cash for Katyusha's and Natalya's visa fund, but you had both managed to pull it off so far and you were almost to your goal. You'd figure it out. You always did.

He laughed, but it had a sad quality to it. "It will be a big year..." He agreed. Worry lines touched his face. You turned and reached up, cupping his check in your hand and turning his head toward you. Standing on your tiptoes, you pulled his face down gently to your level and pressed your lips against his in a delicate kiss. You pulled away a fraction of an inch and smiled while looking into his surprised eyes. You found yourself whispering, "But it will be an incredible Christmas." He froze for a minute before a large grin appeared on his face. "Da, it will be an incredible Christmas." He straightened back to full height and pulled his fingers from yours, choosing instead to hold the hand that had touched his check and wrap his other arm protectively around your shoulders, effectively pulling your much smaller body into his warm embrace.

Both of your gazes returned to the sky and to the silent, gentle snowfall that blotted the world out into white, senseless shapes. "(y/n)?" You looked up at him. "Hmm?" His smile was soft and his violet eyes were filled with emotions. "Ya tebya lyublyu." You froze for a minute before grinning back at him and snuggling even further into his embrace. "I love you too, Ivan." Your face turned back to the sky. The two of you stayed like that for a long time.

"Ivan?" He looked at you. "Our hot chocolate's getting cold..." His eyes flashed with remembrance. "Da, of course." He removed his arm, but kept your hand held firmly in his as you both turned and walked toward the door. "(y/n)?" "Yeah Ivan?" he smiled. "Did you add vodka to mine or do I need to do it myself... again?" You snorted. "Are you kidding me?! My hot chocolate tastes great without vodka, thank you very much! Besides, too much of that stuff isn't good for you and you know that."

He raised an eyebrow. "So... then I do need to add it myself?" You laughed and swatted at him playfully as you both slipped inside the small, warm, comfortable home that the two of you had made together. And you knew, without one single doubt, you were both right where you belonged.

*Writers Note: AW YEAH! CHRISTMAS FLUFFFFF! I love this time of the year... And as a tangent, Russia is without a doubt one of my absolute favorite Hetalia characters :) Hope you liked the story! Peace-Berries and Beans


End file.
